Soaring with the Stars
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: NiGHTS decided to visit the Smash Mansion to see her close friend, Pit. When Pit decided to show off by fighting against Dark Pit, things went horribly wrong, embarrassing the angel in front of the Nightmaren. Pit x Female!NiGHTS. Special guest: NiGHTS from the NiGHTS series by SEGA.


**Title: Soaring with the Stars**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: NiGHTS decided to visit the Smash Mansion to see her close friend, Pit. When Pit decided to show off by fighting against Dark Pit, things went horribly wrong, embarrassing the angel in front of the Nightmaren. Pit x Female!NiGHTS. Special guest: NiGHTS from the NiGHTS series by SEGA.**

 **Pairings: Pit x Female!NiGHTS**

 **A/N: Heya fellas! I know, this isn't a crossover, but it's just one character who's going to just visit the Smash Bros. tournament. Anyway…I have this cute pairing for SO long (if you notice a few of my stories about these two in crossovered fanfics), and I have the urge to write them again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB nor NiGHTS series.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Soaring with the Stars**

Palutena was quite surprised when she saw Pit cleaning up his room. Usually, she had to (gently) scold him about cleaning up after himself. What was even more strange was that the angel had a big smile on his face as he cleaned up.

"Pit?" Palutena asked as she entered Pit's room.

Pit heard his goddess' voice after dusting off his drawer, and he turned to smile at her. "Oh! Hey, Lady Palutena! What's wrong?" he asked.

Palutena chuckled at how happy her angel was. "This is unusual of you; you don't usually clean your room, even if you're asked to."

Pit smiled as he finished making the bed. "Well, a good friend of mine is coming over! I need to tidy up to impress her."

"'Her', you say?" Palutena asked with a gentle smile.

Pit nodded, unaware that Palutena was teasing him. "Yeah. Though she doesn't technically have a…gender, she does call herself a girl. And I don't mind that one bit, because she's my closest friend!"

Palutena giggled. "Well, what is she like?"

He faced his goddess and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, she can fly freely! And she wears purple!"

Palutena nodded. "I see…and she's a good friend of yours?"

"Yup!" Pit cried excitedly. "She's my best friend!"

"A girlfriend, huh?"

Pit and Palutena heard a voice coming from outside Pit's room. Palutena turned to see Dark Pit standing behind her.

"Oh, hello Dark Pit," Palutena greeted.

Dark Pit smirked at Pit. "So, you got a girlfriend?"

Pit blushed. "S-she's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Suuuuuuuure," Dark Pit chuckled. "I can see that you like her."

"Sh-shut up, Pittoo!" Pit growled.

"I'm _not_ Pittoo!" Dark Pit yelled.

Palutena stepped between them, breaking them up before things got ugly. "Now, now, you two. That's enough."

Dark Pit "hmphed" as he turned his back on Pit, his arms crossed. "He started it. I was just joshing with him."

Before Pit could protest, the three heard a soothing melody playing outside the Mansion. Palutena and Dark Pit had never heard this song, but apparently Pit knew it right away, judging from his large grin.

"That's her!" he gasped as he ran out of the room and outside the Mansion.

Floating near the Mansion was a purple jester, playing an invisible flute. Pit smiled as he watched the jester continue to play the soothing melody, which he recognized as her favorite tune, "Dreams Dreams".

 _Wow…she's so beautiful…_ Pit thought. Upon realizing what he just thought, he shook his head.

When the jester stopped playing the song and looked down to see Pit, she smiled before flying around in circles. After showing off, she landing on her feet in front of Pit.

"Hey Pit!" she greeted with a smile.

Pit's expression mirrored the jester's as he greeted back, "Hey NiGHTS! Welcome to the Smash Mansion!"

NiGHTS giggled as she flew around the angel. "It looks nice. I've never seen anything like this when I visit your dreams."

"Yeah," Pit agreed. "It's fun in real life! You can eat real food, meet real people, and even fight!"

NiGHTS stopped circling around Pit and she stared at him. "Fight? Isn't that dangerous?"

Pit laughed. "Not really. It's for a tournament. We don't actually hurt each other."

NiGHTS let out a sigh of relief. "Good…I was worried there for a second."

Pit smiled. "Well, come on, I'll show you around!"

With that, the two entered the Mansion. NiGHTS was quite surprised at the scenery: despite the Mansion's black exterior, the walls and ceilings of the interior were made of a more wooden, and a green rug was spread across the floor. NiGHTS remembered that in Pit's dreams, it was dark and creepy. She didn't expect it to be this colorful.

"Hey NiGHTS!"

The jester heard a familiar voice, and she looked to see a blue hedgehog running towards the pair.

"Sonic!" NiGHTS gasped, recognizing the hedgehog.

"How's it going, buddy?" Sonic asked with a grin.

NiGHTS' expression mirrored Sonic's. "Just visiting. Pit invited me over here."

"Is that so?" Sonic asked as he looked at Pit.

Pit nodded at the statement. "Yup! She's one of my best friends! Of course I invited her!"

"You sure that Master Hand approves?" Sonic asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I asked him and Crazy Hand if it was okay. They're fine with it."

"Hey look, it's Pitstain's girlfriend."

Upon hearing the fourth voice, Pit groaned. "Great…Pittoo."

"How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?!" Dark Pit growled as he approached the three.

"Whoa, take it easy, pal," Sonic spoke.

Dark Pit smirked as he stared at NiGHTS. "So. You're Pit's…friend, right?"

NiGHTS slowly nodded, wondering who this angel was. "Um…yeah." She turned to Pit. "Hey, is that your brother?"

Pit shook his head. "No, not really."

"If he was, I would die right here," Dark Pit spoke with a low growl.

"Oh come on, Pittoo. Be nice!" Pit said.

Dark Pit groaned. "Being nice is not my strong suit." With that, he left the three alone.

Sonic watched the dark angel leave, and he sighed. "Sorry 'bout that, NiGHTS. Dark Pit's just grumpy."

NiGHTS giggled. "It's fine."

"Anyway, gotta juice. Later, NiGHTS!" Sonic said as he left the pair with a wave.

Pit and NiGHTS waved back at the blue hedgehog before Pit spoke up. "So uh…want me to show you around, NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS smiled. "Sure!"

As the two left, Dark Pit watched them, an intense frown on his face. "That Pitstain…he's always so cheerful…and his friend is even more annoying." Sighing, he was about to leave when an idea hit him. His frown was replaced with an evil grin as he thought about it. "Heh…perhaps I should embarrass him in front of his 'friend'. That'll teach him."

* * *

"Wow…so this is your room?" NiGHTS asked as she looked around Pit's room. The area was clean and tidy, with the bed already made and not a single speck of dust on the furniture.

"That's right!" Pit spoke proudly, puffing his chest out. "Welcome to the nest of Pit, the heroic angel of Skyworld!"

NiGHTS giggled at Pit's proudness. "I like how proud you are over the littlest things."

Pit blushed at this, but he didn't let NiGHTS notice. "Well…I _am_ the hero of Skyworld."

"Of course you are," NiGHTS laughed as she hugged her friend close. Pit's blush intensified, looking at his friend.

 _Is she…hugging me?_

"HEY PITSTAIN!"

NiGHTS let go of Pit, and the angel turned to see Dark Pit.

"Oh, hey Pittoo!" Pit greeted, unaware of Dark Pit's mischievous smile.

"Hey, how about we blow off some steam in a match?" Dark Pit spoke in a low voice.

Pit smiled brightly at this. "Really?!"

"Of course," Dark Pit chuckled. "You and me, one-on-one, one stock in Final Destination."

"Gotcha! I'll show you what I've got!"

Dark Pit smirked at this. "See you in a few minutes then, Pitstain. And this time…I'll win." Dark Pit then left the room, his smirk not leaving his face.

While Pit was excited to fight against Dark Pit, NiGHTS, on the other hand, had a bad feeling about how Dark Pit was acting.

"Pit…" she whispered. "Are you sure you could take him on?"

"Of course, NiGHTS!" Pit cried with a nod. "I'll show you how I saved Skyworld!"

Before NiGHTS could protest, Pit had already run out of the room to head to the Smash Auditorium. Sighing, NiGHTS followed her friend there.

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

Dark Pit was already waiting for Pit to enter the Smash Auditorium when the two arrived. NiGHTS glanced around the area, studying the bright lights and the bleachers. Right now, the bleachers were empty.

"Hey, Pitstain," Dark Pit said.

Pit, with a large grin, called out, "Heya Pittoo! Ready to fight?"

Dark Pit chuckled. "Sure…"

NiGHTS watched the two interact, a knot in her stomach. _I don't know what's going on, but I don't trust Pittoo here…_

The two angels walked towards a hologram that had appeared.

Pit hummed as he stared at the selection of stages. He then placed his hand on one stage: Final Destination.

Dark Pit smirked. "Let's go fight."

A portal appeared beside the two, and Dark Pit was the first to enter.

Before Pit could follow Dark Pit into the portal, NiGHTS stopped him. "Hey, I don't know about you, but I have a terrible feeling about this…" NiGHTS spoke.

Pit shrugged. "So? It's just a friendly match. How bad could it be?"

NiGHTS stared at him before sighing. "All right. Don't say I didn't warn you."

NiGHTS moved out of the way, letting Pit enter the portal.

On a large screen, Pit and Dark Pit entered the stage, and a countdown began.

"3…2…1..."

Pit and Dark Pit got into their fighting positions.

"GO!"

Pit was the first one to sprint towards Dark Pit, his swords up and ready…only for Dark Pit to crouch down and hit him squarely in the groin. Pit screamed in an unusually high pitch, and he fell to the ground. NiGHTS, who was on the sidelines, gasped, covering her mouth asnd her eyes widened.

Dark Pit chuckled before he grabbed Pit by the hair and kneed him in the stomach.

Pit was too preoccupied with the pain flaring up in his groin, unable to fight back as Dark Pit threw the light angel to the side.

Pit didn't even try to recover as he fell to the bottomless pit, and when he was offscreen, he heard a voice boom out, "GAME!"

Dark Pit smirked as he posed for victory. "I can't help but feel sorry for you, Pitstain," he mocked.

Pit felt tears welling up in his eyes, the pain gradually going away. Not only was he in pain, but he'd been shamed in front of his best friend.

When the two returned to the Auditorium, NiGHTS flew towards her friend. "Pit! Are you okay?!"

Pit didn't even look NiGHTS in the eye, and with a sigh, he walked away without even saying anything to her.

NiGHTS frowned, only to hear Dark Pit laughing.

"What a pathetic loser," Dark Pit mocked.

NiGHTS balled her hands into fists, and she faced Dark Pit with a scowl. "Why would you do that to him?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dark Pit said with a shrug. "I wanted to embarrass him."

NiGHTS then grabbed him by the collar, and got up in his face. "If you _ever_ do that to Pit again, I'll make you sorry!"

Dark Pit sighed. "Whatever."

NiGHTS let the dark angel go before she flew off to find Pit.

* * *

Pit was outside the Mansion, burying his face in his legs. Although he didn't appear to be crying, he was still ashamed of what had happened during the quick match. He couldn't stop thinking about how embarrassed he was, knowing NiGHTS watched the whole thing. He couldn't even bear to face his friend again...

"Pit?"

Pit jumped and he turned to see NiGHTS behind him.

"Oh…hey, NiGHTS," Pit sighed.

NiGHTS frowned, noticing the shame in his voice. "Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah…NiGHTS, I'm sorry."

NiGHTS raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? For what?"

"I realized that I'm not the best, and that I fooled you into thinking that I'm the strongest. I'm really sorry…I was too cocky."

NiGHTS floated beside him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Pit…it's okay. It's who you are."

"But—"

"I actually like you that way; cocky. I hate to see you change your personality over something like that. I think that you're adorable the way you are." NiGHTS giggled at the last word.

Pit blushed. "R-really? NiGHTS…"

NiGHTS then held out a hand for Pit. "If it cheers you up, how about we fly around?"

Pit's face brightened, and he jumped up from the cement steps. "That would be great, NiGHTS."

The two touched hands, and a bright light enveloped them. Once the light had subsided, Pit's "ghost" was beside NiGHTS.

"Let's fly!" Pit cried out.

NiGHTS, along with Pit's ghost, flew up into the night sky. The wind blew on NiGHTS' face, and Pit could feel the same. They spread their arms out, embracing the wind that caressed them as they flew, and they continue to soar with the stars.

NiGHTS then did an impressive loop, in which Pit's ghost did the same. Pit was laughing as the two continued to fly.

"This is so much fun, NiGHTS!" Pit cried as NiGHTS landed on the ground. A light shone on them, and Pit returned to normal.

"I'm glad that cheered you up, Pit," NiGHTS said with a small smile.

"Well…thanks, NiGHTS. I…" Pit gulped, staring at the jester. That was, before his stomach growled. "Oh! I must be hungry! I didn't even notice!" Pit laughed.

NiGHTS laughed alongside him. "Let's go eat. It's probably dinner time already."

"Yup!"

When Pit walked towards the Mansion, NiGHTS stared at him, her face red from blushing. _Should I…tell him?_

"NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS snapped out of her thoughts and she looked to see Pit waving at her. "Come on! Are you coming?!"

NiGHTS nodded. "Sure! Just…hold on, Pit." NiGHTS flew towards the angel, and the two just stood there, silent.

"So uh…" NiGHTS gulped. "Pit…I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Pit asked, tilting his head. "C'mon, I'm getting hungry."

NiGHTS smiled at how cute Pit was when he was complaining. "I…well…" With a gulp, she grabbed Pit and kissed him. Pit's eyes widened, shocked by the sudden action, but he eventually closed his eyes to accept the kiss.

Once their lips parted, Pit looked up at NiGHTS, smiling. "I…love you, NiGHTS."

NiGHTS giggled. "I love you, too. Now let's go eat."

Pit nodded as the two entered the Mansion.

Tonight was when a new love bloomed between Smasher and Nightmaren.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
